


What happened in Texas?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Ava processes what happened in Texas
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	What happened in Texas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! :) It's been a minute. I have been pretty busy with stuff, and I needed a little break after the huge fic I posted last week. This one is short, but I'm going to try to get back to posting a little more regularly again. We'll see though.

January 2020

As soon as Sara parks the car and shuts off the engine Ava is out of the door grabbing some of their luggage. She carries it in and goes straight up to their room. She sets the bags down and plops down at the end of the bed. “Fuck” she whisperers closing her eyes.

Sara goes and checks the mail before grabbing the rest of the luggage, closing the garage door and going inside. She barley gets the door closed when she hears a sob from upstairs.

Ava had been quiet all day, and the small blonde was pretty sure this was going to happen. She had assumed that it would be as they were getting ready for bed, not the second they got home, but she was prepared. She dropped everything in her hands and ran upstairs stripping off her leather jacket as she took the steps two at a time.

When she gets into their room she sees her wife lying on the bed curled up in the fetal position hugging herself on their bed. She quickly moves to the other side and climbs in pulling the taller girl to her. Ava scrambles a little bit to get closer to the warm body, her eyes were still closed, but she knew it was Sara. Who else would it be? Plus she could smell, and as soon as they touched her she could feel it was her wife.

Her hands immediately pushed under the woman’s tank top and rested against her abdomen. Sara leaned back just a little and managed to get both of them out of their shirts. She pulled her back in and let Ava lay their and cry. She was scratching at her scalp and rubbing her hand up and down the girls back. And hands were caressing her skin too, in a soothing pattern around her hip bone.

They both fell asleep at some point and woke up early on Tuesday morning. Ava opens her eyes to find a cold bed. She is just about to get up to go look for her wife when she walks in holding two cups of coffee. Sara smiles at her with the brightest smile. She hand a cup to the tall blonde and sets hers down on the nightstand before crawling into the woman’s lap straddling her. 

She uses both hands to push the hair out of her wife’s face. “Hey baby… how’d you sleep?” she asks rubbing her thumb against her cheek. Ava takes a deep breath before answering. “Ok. I didn’t wake up. But I’m still exhausted.” Sara gave her a soft smile. “Why don’t you go back to bed? Sleep some more, we have the day off still”. Ava just shakes her head not making eye contact.

“I just a thought I was over this by now” Ava says looking down at her coffee. Sara reaches out and pulls her in for a quick kiss. “It takes time baby. You just got to give yourself time to heal. This is a fresh wound”.

“You’re right, god you’re always right” the tall blonde says setting down her coffee mug. She wraps her arms around her wife’s waist and pulls her in so her head is resting on her chest. Sara places her arms around the other girl. She scratches her fingers on the other girls scalp, while rubbing her hand up and down her back.

“Thank you for being my safe space babe” Ava mumbles into the woman’s skin. “Of course! I will always be there. You know that” Sara replies wiping a tear that tailed down her face. “I love you” she whispers into her wife’s hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head. They lay around all morning just chatting and spending time together.

That evening they watch a movie before curling up in bed together like they do every night. “I think I might reach out to my sister” Ava says resting her head on the smaller girls chest. “Yeah?” Sara asks rubbing her hand up and down her wife’s back. “Yeah. I don’t want a close relationship with her. I think that would hurt to much. But maybe we exchange Christmas cards or something”.

“I think that sounds really nice baby” the smaller blonde whispers back.

The next day during Ava’s break in between classes she make a phone call. “Hello” Samantha says answering the phone. “Hey Sammy” Ava says her voice slightly sad, “It’s Ava”. You can hear the smile in the younger sisters voice when she speaks, “Hey Aves. I wasn’t expecting you to call. But I am so glad that you did”.

“Well me too. I just wanted to say that I think we could keep in contact a little. I can’t do a lot, but I wouldn’t mind a phone call every once in a while and exchanging Christmas cards” Ava says leaning back in her chair. “I would really like that” Sam says taking a break before continuing, “I’m so happy you have someone. She seems really amazing by the way. I would love to hear more about her sometime. Maybe get to know her a little”.

“Maybe. I just… I need to take this slow. I also need you not to discuss this with Randy and Pam” Ava replies in a stern voice. “Of course I understand. They won’t know a thing” Sam assures her.

After a few more minutes on the phone the sisters hang up and Ava receives a text.

**Sam: Thank you for reaching out. I really am so glad I get to be in your life again, even if it’s just a small part. I have missed you so much.**

**Ava: I’m glad too. Talk later.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
